At the end of the game
by Laby Anne Boleyn
Summary: Sarah and the 4the Doctor play a game of chess.


_At the end of the game!_

By Lady Anna Boleyn

"Sarah,' The Doctor said, causally walking into the control room with something hidden behind his back. " do you want to play a game?" he wondered.

"What type of game?" She asked, cautiously.

"A board game." He said,

"A board game." Sarah said, surprised that he wanted to play a game like that. " What kind of board game." Sarah asked, thinking they was more too it.

" Chess." The Doctor said, taking the chess board out from behind his back.

"Sorry, Doctor I can't play chess." Sarah said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll teach you." The Doctor said, happily.

"You're going to teach me!" Sarah said, again surprised. The Doctor wasn't the type that taught, other you knew it or you didn't with the Doctor. That just how thing were and, Sarah had accepted it happily.

"What, you don't think I can teach you?"

"No, No, No, its just you usually don't." Sarah explained.

"Well, you see, chess is different." He said, placing the chessboard on the floor, and then he motioned for Sarah to come sit with him.

"So, why is chess different?" Sarah asked, softly.

"You'll just have to play and found out." He had a very excited look on this face, it reminder Sarah of a child in a candy store. "Already Doctor," she said with a smile on her face. "Teach me."

" Already Sarah, the game simple, you have 1 king, 1 queen, 2 rooks, 2 bishops, 2 knights, and 8 pawns, but before we start the game, I need to ask you a serious question."

"And that is." She had a feeling it couldn't be that serious if they were talking about it over chess.

"Black or white, Sarah." He said, holding up two different color chess pieces.

And she was right. " White, Doctor." She answered simply.

"Good choice. Now back to the game. Sarah, you need to set up all you pawns on the second row, and then each of the roots go in the corner, the knight to next to you roots, followed by the bishops and then the queen, and lastly the most importance piece the King." The Doctor said, holding up a beautiful glass king chess piece. "Its the most importance piece, because if you king is capture. You've lasted the game."

"Sounds simple enough." She said, smiling, added her king onto the board.

"Well, it isn't." He sounded almost affined. "Do you know that a chess game can lasted days, months, years even!"

"No." Sarah said, weakly.

"Now you do." He said, triumphantly.

"Which way can the pieces move?" She said, changing the subject.

20 minutes later…

" I won!" The Doctor yelled, victoriously.

"That's not fair, you…" She gave up on trying to argue. "That was confusing." She sadly admitted, lying back.

"That's chess." The Doctor said.

"So, is that why chess is different, because it confusing." Sarah said, sitting up. " If, so then it really not that different. They are a lot of thing out there that confuse me. Chess is just another one I get to add to my ever so long list."

"Do I confuse you?" He wondered, going off subject.

"No, you're a mystery." Sarah said, looking into the Doctor eyes.

" Is there a differences." He asked.

"Yes! When something confuses me I get frustrated and want to give up, but a mystery makes me curious and a bit dizzy at times, but it's always leaves me wanting more." She said.

"Oh," was all he said, and then moved on. " Yes, chess confuses people but that don't that makes it different."

"Then what makes chess _so_ different?" The question was really bugging her now.

"Sarah, can you hand me your king, please." Sarah annoyed that he didn't answer her question but obeyed.

The Doctor picked up a pawn with his other hand. " You see Sarah, what makes chess so different is that at the end of the game, the most significance piece the king and the most insignificance piece the pawn go back into the same box."

* * *

Don't qoute me on how long chess lasted, I just made it up, but I did actually look up the rules to chess so, that right.

Tell me what you think? confused, not cofused. Either way tell me.


End file.
